Amor é Amor!
by NatyyCullen
Summary: Bella Swan se muda com sua família para Chicago após uma oferta de emprego á Esme. Lá Bella terá vida nova, cheia de mudanças, descobertas, reviravoltas, surpresas, confusões e muitas emoções. Fará grandes amizades e descobrirá o que é amor de verdade.
1. Como assim? Mudar? Não brinca!

Já comecei a postar essa fanfic várias vezes aqui e acabei desistindo e exclui. Agora aqui estou eu de novo para postá-la novamente. eu sei, sou mei maluca mesmo. rsrs'

Conto com o apoio de vocês nos comentários, postarei um capítulo todos os dias. Então **COMENTEM!**

Ah, estarei postando minhas outras fanfics aqui, espero que leiam depois. xD

Bjkas;*

* * *

** Como assim? Mudar? Não brinca! **

Esta manhã acordei de um sono tranquilo e sem sonhos. Levantei-me e fui para a cozinha onde se encontravam minha mãe Esme e minhas irmãs Alice, Rosalie e Rafaelly tomando café. Elas conversavam alegremente.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentei a todas.

- Até quem fim a Bella Adormecida despertou! - Minha mãe comentou sorrindo pra mim. Devolvi o sorriso e me sentei à mesa pegando alguns biscoitos e enchendo um copo de suco. Elas voltaram a conversar a conversa que havia sido interrompida pela minha chegada.

- Vamos sair daqui que horas? - Alice perguntou toda entusiasmada, não precisava perguntar pra saber que elas iriam às compras. Se quiser deixar Alice animada leve-a num shopping.

- Podemos ir depois do almoço. - Rosalie respondeu - assim não precisamos comer lá e dá tempo de nos arrumar.

- Tudo bem. - Alice concordou. E se virou para mim - Você vem?

- Claro, vou sim. - respondi. Não estava animada para compras, mas não tinha nada pra fazer hoje. Forks não tinha shopping, então tínhamos que ir às cidades vizinhas, ia ser bom dar uma saída.

- Depois do almoço, não se esqueça. – ela me lembrou enquanto saia da mesa acompanhada de estavam subindo as escadas provavelmente indo para o quarto conversar sobre o que vão compra : roupas, sapatos, bolsas e blá, blá...

Minha mãe estava recolhendo a mesa, eu e Rafaelly continuávamos na mesa, não tinha notado antes, mas Rafaelly parecia pensativa.

- O que foi Rafa? Algum problema? - ela era minha irmã mais nova apenas 9 anos, mas era muito inteligente e bem humorada.

-Nada não maninha, só to pensando no que vou fazer hoje - ela respondeu de repente bem humorada novamente - Mamãe, quando vai dizer? - Ela perguntou se virando pra minha mãe.

- Mais tarde Rafaelly, mais tarde... - ela disse olhando diretamente para ela e sorrindo.

- Mais tarde o quê? -perguntei me sentindo excluída, eu era curiosa e não gostava de ficar fora dos segredos.

- Saberá mais tarde! – disseram as duas juntas e riram. Eu também ri e em seguida fui para o meu quarto.

Deitei-me na cama e pensei um pouco no que minha mãe estava escondendo. O que será ? Sobre o que se trata? Porque Rafaelly já sabe? Pra essa última pergunta tenho uma suposição: Ela deve ter escutando atrás da porta como costuma fazer. Desisti de tentar adivinhar, como elas disseram vou saber mais tarde. Levantei-me e fui escolher uma roupa para ir ao shopping. Não demorei muito e escolhi uma roupa. Uma calça jeans, uma bota preta cano longo e uma blusa azul bem confortável. Peguei minha toalha de banho e me encaminhei para o banheiro.

-x-

Acabou que nem deu tempo de almoçarmos antes de sair como tinha sido combinado, graças a Alice que ficou uma hora e quinze minutos no banho. Ninguém merece!

O passeio ao shopping foi bem divertido, primeiro fomos pára a praça de alimentação e lanchamos na MC Dolnald's. Entramos em muitas lojas de roupas e acessórios que Alice conhecia e outras em que ela via algo que procurava. Até eu fiz algumas compras, o que é raro. Já estávamos andando em direção á saída quando escuto Alice da um grito.

- Ahhhh!- Quando me viro para olhar o que é, vejo Alice pulando que nem um canguru apontando o dedo para uma bolsa prateada na vitrine da loja.

- É a bolsa que eu tava procurando! – ela grita e continua a pular, as pessoas que observavam começaram a rir, logo em seguida Alice entrou na loja pra comprar a tal bolsa. Eu e Rose nos entreolhamos e nos direcionamos rapidamente para longe do mini-canguru. Fomos para o carro esperá-la.

Às vezes a capacidade de Alice de chamar a atenção me impressionava. Ela me envergonha, sério! Alguns minutos depois Alice entrou no carro.

- Onde vocês estavam? – ela perguntou assim que entrou.

- Saímos de fininho, não queríamos admitir para as pessoas que você era nossa irmã. – Rose revelou e vi Alice fazer bico pra gente. O que nos fez rir.

Voltamos para casa cheia de sacolas, quando chegamos minha mãe estava na porta nos esperando.

- Como foi a ida no shopping? Divertiram-se? – ela perguntou alegremente.

- Tirando o momento canguru da Alice quando estávamos vindo embora, foi muito bom! – eu respondi, fazendo Rosalie dar risadas. Minha mãe olhou sem entender pra gente, mas depois balançou a cabeça sem querer saber do que se tratava.

- Vão trocar de roupa e me esperem na sala, tenho uma coisa pra dizer a vocês.- Sabia que ela iria revelar o que ela e Rafaelly estavam escondendo. Fomos nos trocar e nos sentamos no sofá onde minha mãe e Rafa já esperavam.

- Bom, meninas eu tenho uma boa noticia para dar á vocês, a gente mora aqui há... - começou ela, mas logo foi interrompida por uma Rosalie impaciente e curiosa.

- Vá direto ao ponto mãe. - Fiquei feliz por ela ter dito isso, afinal também estava curiosa para saber o que era.

Esme sorriu e anunciou.

- Consegui uma proposta de trabalho muito boa em Chicago e vamos nos mudar para lá.

Ficamos tão surpresas com a noticia que ficamos sentadas imóveis no sofá, eu não estava acreditando, eu morava em Forks desde que me entendo por gente. Sair desse fim de mundo e ir para Chicago, que sonho! Rafaelly olhava divertidamente para a gente, Esme sorria sabendo que não estávamos acreditando.

- Ta falando sério, mãe? – consegui perguntar depois de um prolongado silêncio.

- Claro que sim.

- Vamos sair de Forks, vamos finalmente morar em uma cidade decente que tem um shopping! - adivinha quem gritou isso? Acertou quem disse Alice.

Ela começou a ter seu momento canguru novamente e eu e Rose no juntamos a ela. Não acreditava que estava fazendo isso,mas pulávamos feito loucas no sofá gritando de felicidade, Rafaelly ria da nossa reaçã minha mãe conseguiu nos fazer parar, enchemos ela de perguntas.

- Por que não disse isso antes?

- Quando vamos mudar?

- E a casa, já comprou uma?

- Onde vai trabalhar?

- Onde vamos estudar?

- Por que Rafaelly já sabe de tudo?

? ? ?

- Calma garotas! Vou responder as suas perguntas, vou contar tudo.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, todas nós fomos no sentar no sofá para ouvir a explicação da minha mãe.

- Bom, o hospital de Forks me informou semana passada que eu havia sido transferida para um hospital de Chicago onde eu ia receber um salário muito melhor que o que eu recebo aqui.

- Peraí! Você já sabe disso há uma semana e não falou nada? - Rose perguntou indignada. Também estava, a melhor notícia que minha mãe poderia nos dar e ela resolve guardar segredo.

- Sabia, mas não tinha sido confirmado ainda e eu não queria dizer, porque se não fosse confirmado vocês ficariam arrasadas. - É, tai uma coisa que ela tinha razão. - Só foi confirmado ontem á noite.

- Foi assim que fiquei sabendo, escutei mamãe conversando com o pessoal do hospital no telefone falando sobre essa mudança. – Rafaelly falou toda orgulhosa, como sempre ela sabia tudo antes de nós.

- Desde que fiquei sabendo que poderia ocorrer a transferência já fui preparando tudo. Hoje eu já confirmei a compra das passagens. Vamos nos mudar no próximo final de semana. Ainda temos que olhar a casa que iremos comprar, temos que vender os móveis dessa casa para comprar outros mais novos, também vou deixar vocês fazerem compras e tudo mais. Agora que já respondi as suas perguntas, vocês devem ir dormir, pois vamos acordar cedo pra fazermos o que deve ser feito.

- Claro! – respondemos todas juntas e subimos para o quarto comentando á nova notícia.

Depois de me arrumar pra dormir, eu estava deitada na minha cama pensando sobre a mudança, a casa que iríamos morar, os amigos que poderíamos fazer, lugares que poderia conhecer, a escola, os professores, o trabalho da minha mãe. A viagem, viagem... Meu pai Charlie que iria gostar disso. Ele estaria muito feliz, ele adorava fazer viagens. Eu me lembro do dia em que ele morreu... Não! Eu não me permitiria lembrar isso agora. Percebi que lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo meu rosto. Fechei os olhas com força e me obriguei a esquecer essas lembranças, pelo menos por enquanto.

-x-

A semana demorou mais que o tempo normal pra passar, foi lenta demais. Acho que a ansiedade faz com que a gente ache que o tempo parou. Compramos uma casa bonita que vimos na internet, minha mãe obteve contato com o vendedor e a comprou. Ela também nos matriculou na escola mais próxima a casa. Vendemos os móveis e a casa onde morávamos para umas pessoas que chegaram a Forks. Também arrumamos as malas, mamãe nos deixou fazer compras, quem ficou mais feliz com isso foi Alice.

Sexta-feira resolvemos comemorar, fizemos uma pequena festinha em casa comemorando a viagem e dando adeus a Forks. Não que fossemos sentir saudades daqui, mas fazer uma festa sempre é bom! Tinha comida, música e muita dança. Mamãe proibiu a bebida alcoólica por causa de Rafaelly e por não querer nos ver bêbadas pois amanhã tinha viagem. Insistimos, mas não adiantou nada, ela não cedeu.

- Chicago que nos espere!

- Adeus fim de mundo!

- Bye, Bye Forks!

- Chicago, ai vamos nós! Uhuu!

Gritavamos frases como essas o tempo todo, até que os vizinhos bateram na porta reclamando do som alto. Foi ai que minha mãe desligou o som e pediu que fossemos nos deitar por que amanhã tinhamos que acordar cedo para a viagem. Reclamamos um pouco no começo mas fomos nos deitar felizes. Amanhã era o dia da viagem que mudaria nossas vidas.

**Continua...**


	2. Guardaroupa de Narnia'

Esperando comentários... =/

* * *

**2. ****Mudança e Descoberta**

Estávamos eu, minha mãe, Rose e Rafaelly na porta de casa - as bagagens já estava em um dos táxis que nos esperava - esperando Alice acabar de arrumar sua mala, que por acaso já era para ter terminado.

- Anda logo Alice! - disse minha mãe pela terceira vez - Desse jeito vamos perder o avião!

Ninguém merece ter uma irmã desse jeito, já não basta ter ficado o dia inteiro arrumando a mala, digo as malas, ainda tem que nos atrasar. Rosalie se aproximou de mim.

- Vamos buscá-la? - ela perguntou. Suspirei e assenti. Da útilma vez que viajamos tivemos que pegar Alice a força, pois ela não decedia a roupa que ia usar na viagem. Passamos pela minha mãe e Rafaelly que estavam mais próximas à porta e subimos as escadas até o quarto de Alice.

- Você puxa ela lá pra baixo e eu pego as malas. - eu disse para Rose.

- Ok!

Entramos no quarto e Alice olhou surpresa para a gente enquanto eu pegava suas malas e Rose a puxava lá pra baixo. Ela tentou resistir se segurando na porta.

- Espera, eu ainda não acabei de organizar minha mala! - ela tentou argumentar em vão.

Descemos as escadas, Rose puxando a Alice e eu carregando as duas malas e a bagagem de mão dela. Coloquei as suas malas no "táxi das malas" - tivemos que chamar dois por que um só não caberia a gente e as bagagens – enquanto minha mãe ajudava Rose a colocar Alice no táxi. Nossa! Ela é pior que criança pequena. Entrei no táxi e escutei Alice começar a reclamar.

- Por que fizeram isso? Mãe elas me tiraram a força de casa, não vai falar nada? - ela perguntou aborrecida.

Minha mãe suspirou e olho para nós, Alice sorriu vitoriosa esperando que ela nos xingasse.

- Obrigado meninas! Se não fosse vocês perderíamos o avião. - minha mãe falou deixando Alice de boca aberta enquanto o resto de nós ria. Ela se virou para Alice e disse – Era o único jeito de te tirar de lá!

Chegamos ao aeroporto e ficamos sabendo que nosso avião se atrasaria. Sairia uma hora depois da hora marcada. Hoje não é nosso dia!

Sentamos em cima das malas escutando Alice reclamar dizendo que dava tempo dela ter organizado sua mala e chegarmos a tempo. Ela não parava de falar.

- Ninguém aqui é vidente pra adivinhar que o avião se atrasaria, Alice! – Rafaelly gritou surpreendendo a todas nós. Geralmente ela era mais pacifica com Alice. Até Alice parou de falar. Que bom!

- Falou bonito maninha! - Rose exclamou. Depois disso Alice fechou a cara e não falou mais nada. Graças a Deus!

**Uma hora depois...**

- Passageiros do avião direcionada a Chicago, por favor, compareça á central de embarque na portaria 5.

- Tava achando que não sairíamos daqui hoje, finalmente! – minha mãe falou nos entregando as passagens. E fomos para o avião.

**No avião...**

Esme, Alice e Rafaelly se sentaram no mesmo banco enquanto eu e Rose no sentamos no banco da frente. Quando o avião pegou vôo, percebi Rosalie se agarrar ao banco e ficar rígida.

- Que foi Rose? - perguntei.

- Não gosto de aviões! - ela respondeu. Eu ri me lembrando que ela tinha medo de voar. Nem sei por que.

- Reze pra ele não entra em turbulência! - falei.

...

Ela teve sorte não ouve turbulência, o vôo foi tranqüilo. Quando pousamos, ela suspirou de alívio.

- Não quero voar nunca mais! - ela resmungou.

- Eu achei o máximo! - Rafaelly declarou.

Pegamos nossas malas e fomos para o lado de fora do aeroporto. Chegamos a Chicago!A primeira coisa que percebi foi o clima, não era muito diferente de Forks, fazia frio, mas Chicago com certeza é melhor que aquele fim de mundo. Fora isso, Chicago não era nada parecida com Forks, com casas pequenas, pouco comércio e ruas praticamente vazias. Nada disso, tinhas prédios altos, muitos carros nas ruas e bastante comércio. Ficamos uns 15 minutos procurando um táxi.

- O hospital devia ter pagado pelo menos a passagem e disponibilizado um táxi pra gente já que fez a transferência. - Alice reclamou cansada de andar procurando um.

- Não reclama Alice, pelo menos saímos de Forks. - Rose falou.

- Achei um táxi. - minha mãe declarou apontando para um e em seguida pegando as malas - Vamos logo!

Sentei na janela por que queria olhar para a cidade. Não demorou muito e chegamos a nossa casa.

- Chegamos! – dissemos em coro.

A casa era de dois andares, no primeiro andar estava a sala de estar, a sala de jantar, a cozinha e um banheiro. No segundo andar tinha os 5 quartos, um escritório para minha mãe trabalhar e mais um banheiro. A casa também tinha um sótão.

Entramos todas correndo na casa, olhando cada cômodo. Depois de visitar a casa inteira fomos arrumar nossos quartos, esvaziar as malas. Nem me dei ao trabalho de tirar tudo da mala, ao longo da semana vou tirando quando precisar. Sim, isso é preguiça!

Deitei na minha cama e observei meu quarto, em uma parede tinha uma pequena prateleira com alguns livros, sempre gostei de ler então fui até lá olhá-los. Tinha muitos livros bons, a maioria eu já havia lido, mas um que realmente chamou minha atenção foi o "_Morro dos Ventos Uivantes_" que há tempos queria ler. Quando o retirei da prateleira percebi que havia uma maçaneta atrás do livro. Que estranho, nunca vi isso, uma maçaneta atrás do livro. Coloquei o livro em cima dos outros para tentar abrir o que parecia ser uma porta disfarçada de prateleira. Tentei abri, mas parecia estar trancada. Suspirei. Queria saber o que tinha ali dentro. Tive uma ideia. Coloquei o livro no lugar.

Decedi procurar minha mãe e tentar arrancar algo dela caso ela saiba de alguma coisa. Desci as escadas e procurei na sala de estar, apenas Rafaelly estava lá sentada no sofá e mudando os canais da televisão sem parar.

- Sabe onde mamãe está? – perguntei a ela.

- Está no escritório dela lá em cima, trabalhando. - ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da TV.

Trabalhando. Minha mãe trabalha demais, ao invés de aproveitar o dia de folga para descansar da viagem foi se trancar no escritório trabalhar.

Subi as escadas e entrei no escritório sem bater, minha mãe olhou para cima e sorriu.

- Está gostando da casa? - ela perguntou.

- Sim, estou. - fiz uma pausa e perguntei - O que está fazendo mãe?

- Estou trabalhando, arrumando alguns papeis. - ela respondeu.

- Por que não aproveita o dia para descansar? Acabamos de chegar de viagem, mãe.

- Não estou cansada, e quero trabalhar, não se preocupe. - ela disse calmamente. Suspirei, eu nunca entendi esse amor que minha mãe tem pela profissão.

Ela voltou a mexer nos papeis espalhados na mesa e eu me sentei em uma cadeira de frente para ela. E comecei a falar.

- No meu quarto tem uma prateleira com alguns livros. Sabe se é do antigo dono da casa?

Ela continuou mexendo nos papeis, mas respondeu.

- O antigo dono falou sobre isso quando conversamos, ele disse que poderiam ficar para gente, que aqueles livros estão lá há um tempo e ele não os queria mais.

- Posso ficar com eles então? - perguntei animada.

- Pode claro que pode. - ela disse.

Sai do escritório e fui para meu quarto, apesar de não ter descoberto nada sobre a porta disfarçada, ganhei alguns livros.

Fui até a prateleira e olhei novamente os livros tirei o "_Morro dos ventos uivantes_" do lugar para examinar a maçaneta. Ela era como todas na casa, simples. Mas essa parecia um pouco mais velha. Tentei abrir novamente e nada. Tinha que achar era a chave da porta. Mas onde poderia estar a chave dessa porta? Poderia estar junto com as chaves da casa que minha mãe recebeu.

Olhei para a janela e percebi que já estava escurecendo. Nem vi o tempo passar. Decidi que no dia seguinte iria pegar as chaves e testá-las naquela maçaneta. Fui tomar um banho e me preparar para dormir. Deitei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto até adormecer.

-x-

Eu estava com todas as chaves da casa na mão. Fui para meu quarto e comecei a testá-las na porta disfarçada. Tinha tantas chaves, ia ser difícil achar a chave certa. Comecei a tirar as chaves que já tinha testado do chaveiro, por que se as deixasse lá não saberia qual já testei e qual não.

Fiquei algum tempo procurando a chave, se é que ela estava ali, algumas eram grandes de mais então eu nem tentei, outras pequenas demais também não tentei essas. Já estava quase desistindo, quando enfio a chave na tranca e rodo... E ela abre.

- Yes! Abriu! - eu quase gritei, esperava que ninguém tivesse me ouvido.

Abri a porta foi como tirar a parede do lugar. Era muito bem disfarçada, pintada com o mesmo tom de tinta da parede, se eu não visse a maçaneta nunca iria descobrir aquela porta. Abri a porta bem devagar. Quando vi o que havia lá dentro meu queixo caiu.

**Continua...**


End file.
